


What could go wrong?

by Sleeping_death007



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Language, Light Angst, Mando is a sexy bastard, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nesting, Penis In Vagina Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Werewolves, Werewolves in Heat, Werewolves in Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_death007/pseuds/Sleeping_death007
Summary: While Mando tries his best to find the child's people, he is becoming increasingly more aware at how difficult it is to take care of a force sensitive baby, while also making a living as a bounty hunter. He inlists the help of a fellow bounty hunter to take some of the load off.You meet the mandalorian at a cantina. He oddly enough offers you a job to babysit his green child...it doesn't seem so bad. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing fanfiction, so I hope you guys enjoy. If you like it please leave a kudos, comment or any kind of feedback, I'd love to hear what you guys think.

It's raining. Of course it's raining, just when you were about to leave too. You could hear the rainfall hammering on the roof, the scent of water finding it's way through the cracks in the walls. It was just your luck that a Mandalorian would show up to the place. You didn't have anything against Mandalorians, but they all struck an intimidating figure. Wherever they go, trouble is sure to follow. You didn't want to stick around and find out why they were here of all places, you were on vacation for christ sake, but it seems the weather has other plans for you.

You sit at the bar and sip on your drink, hoping and praying that feigning ignorance to his obvious presence would grant you sanctuary. 'Huh, this drink is very interesting all of a sudden' you think to yourself, staring into the contents of your cup, swirling it about idly. That is until you felt a small tugging on your pant leg. You swivel in your chair slightly to get a better look at the- wait a second, what- What is that? It resembled a tiny, green, loth cat baby hybrid creature. 

But man it is adorable, its large brown eyes that seemed to be staring into your soul and its ears that seem way too large to fit on its little head, you were smitten at first glance. The baby seemed to share the sentiment by soon making grabby hands, in the universal signal to be picked up. You reached down, picked the little guy up and cradled him in your arms, but you were soon interrupted by a gruff and modulated voice that sent shivers down your spine behind you demanding for you to "Put him down." You froze. The only voice around that could sound like that was a Mandalorian's. Did you seriously pick up this random bounty hunter's baby?

You turn around, and sure enough you come face to beskar with the legendary T-visor helmet. Just your luck, isnt it? "H-hey, sorry I didn't realize he was yours" you say cursing yourself for stuttering. You're a bounty hunter too, you need to pull yourself together, letting one guy get the best of you is not good for your reputation. 

As you attempt to hand the baby over, he grabs onto your hair in an iron lock grip. You yelp as you attempt to pry the child off your head, the baby, upset at the possibility of losing his new best friend starts to whimper and fat tears begin to well in his eyes. 

You hear the Mandalorian let out a heavy and disgruntled sigh. Clearly, he didn't want to deal with his kid latching on to strangers in cantinas today. He appears to give you a brief look over, assessing your capabilities. He let's out yet another deep sigh and grits out "Do you want a job?" 

A beat.

Two beats. Silence seems to hang in the air.

"Uhm...excuse me?"

"Do you want a job?" He repeats. "I've been looking for a partner to help me deal with the kid and go on jobs...and since he is already attached, you must be my best bet." He explains while slightly pushing the child back into your arms as to prevent a fuss. 

You think to yourself, vacation has been pretty boring lately. This could be just the thing to spice up your life. "Ok, I'll take the job!" You exclaim. "I mean- what could go wrong?" 

The baby soon relinquished his hold on your scalp, as if he knew you wouldn't be leaving any time soon. The mandalorian sat down in the chair next to you and seemed to almost hang his head in defeat. "Go pack your stuff, I'll be waiting here" he said with a tilt of his head in the direction of the stairs leading to the rooms.

After packing up your light amount of items from your room, you head back to where you saw the bounty hunter last. Half expecting him to be gone by the time you got back, you perk up when you notice him sitting down bouncing the baby on his knee. What a surreal experience, watching one of the most feared bounty hunters in the galaxy play with his child.

After you walked over to where he was, his helmet turned in your direction "the rain seems to be letting up. Let's get going" he remarked blatantly as he stood up and walked toward the door. You introduced yourself, realizing that even after getting a job from him you had yet to trade pleasantries. You waited for him to respond in kind. To no avail. "So, do you have a name?" You asked. "Oh yea, everyone just calls me mando." He replied just the tiniest bit sheepishly.

We soon made it to his ship and stepped inside after the ramp lowered. I looked around the inside of the hull. He jerked his head in the direction of where I was to be staying, a little cot at the back of the ship, and went upstairs to pilot after setting the child in his floating bassinet. 

Things just keep getting more and more interesting you think to yourself. Why worry about it thought, after all what could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that it wasn't too trash guys! I tried my best! More chapters to come in the future...if you guys like it


End file.
